Reward
by CanaanAlphardForever
Summary: [32] Ymir is failing her last year of highschool, but the promise of a reward from a certain little blonde might just give her the motivation that she needs. Written for Turbotail88. YmirxKrista. Slight naughtiness. AU. One-shot.


Author's Note: This is a very late story for Turbo as a reward for doing so well at school. I forgot about it and then I lost my inspiration to write… but here it is! I hope you enjoy it, sweetheart *throws hearts everywhere* and I hope everyone else enjoys it too XD

* * *

It droned on and on, grating against Ymir's nerves and scratching along her brain to the point that she was sure her ears were about to bleed. But she knew that an even angrier speech would chew on her brain of she voiced her feelings on it, so Ymir quietly listened to Krista yell at her and nodded every few minutes so that the blonde would think that she was paying attention.

"Honestly, you don't take anything seriously!" Krista yelled. Her face was red from the force of ger anger, and though she felt bad for how mean she was being to her girlfriend she knew that she had to do it. "If you don't pass these tests you'll fail the year, Ymir. Do you know what that means?" Ymir grumbled something under her breath but only stared. She had her chin pressed to her palm and her elbow propped up on the desk. "It means you'll have to redo grade 12 while all of us have already left."

"I know," Ymir finally muttered. She sighed deeply and sat back to cross her arms over her chest. "I know, okay?"

"Then why are you failing every subject? When did you stop studying?" Krista was in full mother mode, so she had her hands on her hips and a stern crease between her eyebrows.

"Never started..." Ymir muttered softly.

"What was that?"

Ymir rolled her eyes. "I said I don't know. I just can't study. I try but nothing sticks in my head."

Krista released a breath and went to sit down on Ymir's bed. Now she felt really bad about how she freaked out, but she couldn't help it. The thought of not being able to go to university with her lover was scary. She wanted to experience life outside of highschool with Ymir. If the brunette failed then that wouldn't be possible.

"Is there anything," Krista asked, "that could motivate you enough to actually study and pass? All you need is to scrape through. You don't need to ace the tests."

Ymir scratched the side of her neck in thought. "Dunno," she answered.

"Well, what interests you?"

Despite the irritation and Krista's anger Ymir just had to grin naughtily over at her little blonde lover. "You, baby."

Krista lifted an eyebrow and sighed deeply. She was about to roll her eyes in an attempt to hide her blush and yell at Ymir again to be serious, but then an idea suddenly hit her and the breath she had taken escaped through her lips. Ymir noticed and tilted her head to the side.

"Why aren't you yelling?"

"What if I gave you a reward for passing?" Krista suddenly suggested.

Ymir blinked a few times. "Reward?" She visibly perked at the prospect, but her eyes narrowed slightly and she spun around in her chair to regard Krista with a smirk. "What kinda reward, squirt?"

Krista's face flushed with both embarrassment and anger at Ymir's renewed cocky attitude, even though she had just been yelling at the brunette, but she decided to keep those certain emotions to herself this time. Instead she got up and went to sit down on Ymir's lap, which silenced Ymir's evil chuckle and made the brunette grow quiet and still.

"'What kind of reward', you ask?" Krista wrapped her arms around Ymir's neck and buried her small fingers into Ymir's messy brown hair. "If you pass I'll let you choose whatever reward you want from me."

Ymir's eyes widened. "No shit, really? Anything?"

Krista grinned as seductively as she could and leaned forward to lightly brush their noses together. "Absolutely anything for as long as you want, wherever you want." She leaned back to see Ymir's expression and had to suppress her victorious fist pump when she saw the sudden glaze over Ymir's eyes and the way she was biting her lip, which meant that she was doing some serious thinking.

Ymir could see that Krista was being serious, but she doubted that her girlfriend would trust her with such an open opportunity. Surely Krista had some kind of trick up her sleeve, but Ymir also knew how Krista loved to make herself feel guilty for other people's sake. She wouldn't so easily go back on her word. Therefore Ymir decided to accept the deal.

"Alright babe." Ymir wrapped her arms around Krista's waist and pulled her tighter against the front of her body. Before she spoke again the brunette captured Krista's lips for a hungry kiss, and when she released the blonde she smirked. At this point Krista's head was swimming and she was very close to catching those talented lips again for a much deeper kiss, but then Ymir broke the mood when she spoke. "If I pass the year you'll let me have whatever reward I want, right?"

"That's right." Krista nibbled on the inside of her cheek. She was very worried – terrified, in fact. Ymir was an incredibly daring person. Saying _anywhere_ might not have been the best decision but Krista knew that Ymir desperately needed something genuine to work towards. Sure, this wasn't exactly ideal since Ymir should have been able to study with her future in mind. But if the promise of a reward did the trick then Krista was still pleased enough to lightly pat herself on the back. She only hoped that this wouldn't come around to bite her if – _when,_ it worked, and that she wouldn't end up kicking herself instead. Oh well, she'd just have to wait and see.

"When do the tests start?" Ymir asked.

Krista raised both eyebrows this time. Was Ymir preparing to start already? Krista never imagined that a simple reward would work this quickly.

"Uh, in two months."

Ymir nodded to herself and then stood with Krista in her arms. "Right," she said. "I need to get studying then."

"But Ymir, it's only in two months, should you really-"

"Krista," Ymir stopped her girlfriend with a glare. "I have to catch up on the whole damn year. You made me do this so don't complain."

Krista's face flushed but she took the advice and shut up. The blonde really, _really_ hoped that this wouldn't turn out to be a disaster.

XxX

To everyone's absolute shock, Ymir aced every single one of her tests. She received such high scores that she had been called in to talk to a teacher about the sudden turnaround of her marks, since it seemed suspicious. Ymir had then taken a mock test to prove that she had really studied, and when she aced that too the school finally believed her marks. Under normal circumstances Ymir would have been pissed, but she felt so damn good and smug about scoring so high, almost as high as Armin, that she found her good mood overriding her pissed off mood.

The day that she received her report she had refused to show Krista and even now, two weeks later and well into the holiday, Krista had yet to know if Ymir had passed the year or not. Ymir was really good at pulling a poker face, but Krista had her suspicious.

They were now spending time together at Krista's house in the blonde's room. Her parents were out on business, and Krista hated staying home alone, so Ymir had eagerly accepted the invite to sleep over. It was late afternoon and the two were lazing on the bed, simply wrapped up in each other and enjoying the silence.

Until Krista decided to finally ask.

"Ymir?"

"Mm?" Ymir grinned, though Krista couldn't see it. She knew what the question was, and now that she had finally decided on her reward, she was keen to share the results of her report.

"Did you pass or not? You never told me… so…"

Ymir sucked in a deep breath and had to suppress the urge to chuckle with Krista tensed up ever so slightly. "I brought my report with," Ymir said. She gently rolled Krista off of her and then pulled her backpack from the floor onto the bed to rummage around in it in search of her folded report. Once she found it she dropped the bag back onto the floor and let Krista curl up against her side when she rested back down. "Here."

Krista hesitantly took the messy paper and unfolded it against Ymir's chest. The brunette focused on Krista's body language as the blonde studied the paper. After a few silent minutes Krista rolled over onto her hands and knees and then crawled onto and sat down on Ymir's stomach. She put the paper up in front of Ymir's face.

"How?"

Ymir chuckled and grabbed the report from between Krista's fingers. "I studied. What else?"

"But…" Krista's head was still swimming, and this time not from the usual cause. How in the hell had her slacker, lazy and procrastinating lover managed to pull off such brilliant marks? All she'd had to do was pass, but this… this was **passing.**

Ymir sat up and pulled Krista's face closer to her own. "I studied because I want that reward, and since I pass I get it, right?"

Krista gulped. Shoot, she'd forgotten about that bit…

"Of course," Krista said. Even though she was frightened she couldn't go back on her word. Ymir would never trust her again if she did, and besides, part of Krista was curious and excited to see what Ymir wanted. "So what do you want as your reward?"

Ymir didn't respond in words but she did suddenly capture Krista's lips between her own and kiss the breath right out of the blonde. Krista's heart jerked unevenly in her chest as those strong, long-fingered hands swept through her hair and then snuck underneath the back of her shirt. When Ymir's fingertips trailed along Krista's shivering back, she shivered violently and nearly whimpered.

Was this what Ymir wanted as her reward?

Though they had been dating for some time, they had never gone further than kissing and the occasional touch or two. Krista was trying to wait until they were both of legal age and Ymir was okay with obeying, though she struggle to at times, and so did Krista. So far they had managed not to ravish each other.

So did Ymir want to have sex – no, make love, as her reward?

Adrenalin and panic washed through Krista and she squirmed underneath Ymir's burning touch. Her tall girlfriend was definitely being a lot bolder about where she touched and how long she lingered there. Ymir had just unclipped Krista's bra and now she was running her warm palms along the smooth skin. Goosebumps covered the entire length of Krista's body.

Well… she had said _anything_, after all. So if Ymir wanted that then Krista couldn't deny her. It wasn't like she didn't want the brunette. To be honest she did. She r_eally_ wanted her. Not attacking Ymir out of love and lust when she was being sexy was always a feat for Krista, and now she felt that conviction to abstain slowly ebb away. To replace it a wave of arousal and nervousness swept over her body.

Were they really going to do this, now?

Ymir gently flipped them around and hovered over Krista. They hadn't broken the kiss and now Ymir's tongue was sensually grazing against Krista's and the blonde had to squeeze her thighs together because she was getting hotter the more she realized this was really happening.

Ymir caressed every inch of her stomach and hips, but she avoided going higher to her chest. Every time Ymir's fingers brushed against the fabric of Krista's bra and the blonde's heart jerked as a response but then the brunette would decide otherwise and dip her hands back downwards. It both relieved and frustrated Krista. It probably frustrated her more than it should have, though.

Krista gasped softly when Ymir's knee shifted in between her legs and pressed against her. Ymir didn't move other than that, though, but the pressure itself was enough to drive Krista crazy. For so long she had fantasized of this happening and so many times she had nearly just given in to her desires, but now it was really happening. She was finally going to make love with her sweetheart, and it was so exciting that Krista was shaking.

After a few more moments of intense touches and kisses Ymir pulled away and grinned down at her thoroughly flushed lover. "Wow," Ymir said. "You've never let me go that far before." She dropped back down and pressed her lips to Krista's throat. "And I've decided what I want as a reward." As she said it she lightly kissed and bit her way all along Krista's pale neck. The skin was soft and warm, and Ymir felt her body flush with heat and need too.

"O-oh?" Krista sounded breathy and that fact made her blush even harder, but she was far past the point of stopping this. She had to admit that she wanted it bad.

Ymir chuckled softly, though the sound rumbled pleasantly in her chest and against Krista's heaving one. Krista wrapped her arms around Ymir's shoulders and pulled the taller teen tighter against her body. "Anything you want," she breathed heavily. "Anything."

Ymir raised an eyebrow at how… needy Krista sounded, and for a second she wavered. She knew what she wanted to ask for, but was Krista hinting at something else…?

"Well," Ymir began as she still gently caressed Krista's skin with her lips. "I realized that even though we've been together so long that there's something we haven't done yet." Krista's heart jerked. "And as a couple we should have done it already. I mean, every couple has at this point in such a long relationship." Ymir finally stopped curling Krista's toes with her teasing kisses and lifted herself to stare hotly into Krista's face. "So I decided to make it my reward."

Krista's mouth went dry and she wanted to ask Ymir's tongue to fix it. But she held her breath and waited nervously for her lover to finally ask for it.

Ymir's eyes flicked away and she finally looked as nervous as she felt. "I… uh…" She scratched her cheek. "Can we… I mean…. Can I…" Ymir's eyebrows came together in frustration. It was finally time for her to ask and now she was being a coward about it. "Fuck it," Ymir suddenly exclaimed and then she turned her eyes back to Krista's and forced herself to hold the blonde's gaze. Krista could see the strange, very strange blush on her face, though.

"Ymir, wh-what is it…?"

Ymir took a deep breath with her eyes closed, and then she opened them. "Krista, I know this might seem weird for a reward, but will you go out on a date with me?"

Krista blinked for a good few minutes. Disappointment crashed down on her stronger than she thought it ever could have, and it took a while for her to register what Ymir had said. When it did she smiled even though she wanted to cry.

"Of course!" Now that she thought about it Ymir was right. They had never actually gone out on a date before as a couple. But… but why would Ymir ask for something like _that_? Krista's eyes widened when she realized that maybe she was the perverted one out of them both. What if Ymir never even considered sex as a reward? Why had Krista been so sure that she would have?

Ymir sighed in relief at the positive response but she noticed the tightness in Krista's smile. It was damn obvious to her that Krista had been expecting something else. Could it be what Ymir though it was? The brunette smirked, since there was only one way to find out…

"We can go to the amusement park," Ymir said. She rested down on Krista's body and made sure not to press her weight onto her. She gently kissed Krista's lips since the blonde had started to sniffle and she didn't like that sad look. Was Krista really going to cry about not getting any action, if that is what she had wanted? Ymir damn well hoped that was it. "I'd like to go on the Ferris wheel with you." She leaned in close and tucked a strand of hair behind Krista's ear. "During the night, in the dark where no one can see us and my hands can wonder… if you want…"

Krista sniffled lightly and laughed. "I'm being stupid, aren't I?"

Ymir wrapped her arms around Krista and laughed against her neck. "If you wanted my body all you had to do was ask."

Krista pouted and swallowed her pride. "I thought you were going to ask."

"Ah, so I was right." Ymir chuckled deviously. "Never thought you would be the first to crack."

"That's not fair. You do that thing with your tongue and then I can't think straight."

Ymir lifted slightly to grin at Krista. "Oh baby I never think straight with you." She laughed when Krista blushed and slapped her shoulder.

They grew quiet though, and Ymir gained a serious expression. "Instead of going out why don't you come over to my house tomorrow night and we can watch a movie or something?" she asked. Ymir really had wanted to take Krista to the amusement park to put her moves on her, since the setting seemed appropriate and asking for it outright would have gotten her a head-butt – or so it had been until Krista changed her mind.

"As your reward?"

Ymir's naughty smirk returned. "Nah, I think I'll reserve that for something a little better than a movie."

Krista swallowed and her face flushed again, but she buried her face against Ymir's shoulder and sighed. "Fine. What time?"

"Come over at 7. My parents are out."

Krista bit her lip. "Okay."

When she really thought about it, had this reward really been just for Ymir, or had she secretly been hoping that her girlfriend would request something that she wouldn't have the strength to say no to?

Either way, Krista was glad that this turned out better than expected, in an entirely unexpected way. She should offer rewards more often, maybe.


End file.
